La princesa y alguien mas
by Darlett
Summary: Estoy trapada en este enorme castillo y mi unica vision de exterior es esta ventana que observo a diario.- jejeje n.nU - pesimo summary - pasen y leanlo!
1. Prologo

**holaaaa!!**

**Este es un fic que me salio recientemente e inspirado en manga 317 **

**Aclaracion: ninguno de los personajes de bleach me pertenecen**

**Espero que les guste!!**

* * *

**La princesa y el mimo**

**_Se dice que en el reino subterráneo de las noches vive una princesa muy hermosa y bondadosa, pero siempre estaba encerrada en su castillo debido a su malvado guardián aizen, que no le permite salir del castillo._**

Pero una tarde fue diferente a todas las demás. Las puertas de su habitación se abrieron.- orihime te extraído un poco de diversión – menciono con sarcasmos aquel guardián – a lado se encontraba un mimo. Que a simple vista pareciera ser un mino normal.

Aquel tirano se marcho de la habitación dejando a solas orihime con el mimo, ella simplemente lo miro por algunos segundo para luego regresar aquella silla donde estaba anteriormente sentaba mirando por la ventana. El permaneció parado observándola – el silencio abarco la habitación y ninguno de los dos a pronuncio sonido alguno.

"le preguntare su nombre" – Como te llamas? – pregunto orihime con curiosidad, pero si despegar la vista de la ventana- "que tonta soy… lo mimos no hablan".

Me llamo ulquiorra! – menciono el

Extraño!! …. Nombre para un mimo - comento orihime

No… soy un simple mimo- contesto con indeferencia.

Entonces sino eres un mimo, para que te atraído hasta el casillo? – pregunto un poco alterada la princesa

Tengo una deuda Aizen!!- respondió secamente el ojiverde

El te ha enviado para vigilarme aun mas de cerca; - no le basta con que siga sus ordenes!! – su voz se había tornado mucho mas alterada, golpeo un poco el marco de la ventana, para así calmar su rabia.

El señor aizen solo quiere para usted!- menciono fríamente el ojiverde

"Como puedes ser tan frio… a caso no tienes corazón!!"

Al cumplir las dos horas las puerta de la habitación se abrieron, y nuevamente aprece la figura del opresor y detrás de el parecieron las sirvientas que traía la comida de orihime la sirvieron en una pequeña mesa para luego retirarse.

Desde ahora en adelante el vendrá hacerte compañía! – dijo aizen antes de retirar junto con el mismo, aquella sonrisa malvada era aun mas visible en el pelicastaño

Lo ultimo que la princesa pudo apreciar antes de que se cerrar las puertas un leve movimiento en su mano… " eso ha sido lo único amable de ti, ulquiorra".

continura...

**Se que es muy corto n.nU ... espero que me perdonen por eso**

**y les gusta, lo estra actualizan lo mas pronto posible!!**

**Gracias por leer el fic **

**no olviden dejar su comentarios ;D**

**bye **


	2. Viejos recuerdos

Holaaa!!

Les traigo un nuevo cap de este extraño fic que se me ocurrio ... jejeje XD

Espero que les guste :D

* * *

**Cap.2: viejos recuerdos**

Una hermosa chica de cabellos naranja se encontraba sentada en la misma silla que en la tarde y la anterior a esa – "como desearía ser una pajaro y a si poder escapar volando de este castillo"- "solo tengo dos posibilidades de salir de aquí" – "pero ninguna de ella, la tomare".- simplemente prefiero vivir resignada.

Eran las dos de las tardes aproximadamente cuando las puertas de la habitación de orihime se abren, y dándole pasó a la figura de un hombre pálido. – hola!

"eres tu otra vez" – hola! -secamente ella respondió aunque de costumbre ella no lo miro. – Que haces aquí de nuevo?

El Sr. Aizen me a pedido que te haga compañía! – menciono el

Dile a Aizen que nunca me casare con el!! – La mirada mas llena de odio que le habia propinado al chico pálido.

Veo que no has probado tus alimentos?! – dijo Ulquiorra.

No tengo hambre!! – De nuevo

Sino comes te haré comer a la fuerza!! – dijo con cierto tono de rudeza y amenaza

"solo tomare una fruta" – la chica se acerco a la mesa donde habia algunas frutas y tomo una manzana. – Ya he estoy comiendo – justo de pues de comer la manzana.

"estoy harta que todo me quieran dar ordenes" "te odio ulquiorra y aun a ti aizen".

Esta vez no volvió a su silla y prefirió acostarse en la cama- su mirada apuntaba hacia aquel techo blanco que la cubría. – como puedes ser tan frió?

Desde que recuerdo he sido asi. –menciono a duras penas el ojiverde

Entonces algunas veces a tenido algún amigo? –solo lo observo por algunos instante, la figura de aquel hombre le resultaba desconcertante por completo.

No – respondió secamente

Ya veo – un poco de dolor le punzaba el pecho a la chica que permanecía mirado el techo.

Se paro de la cama y tomo otra fruta. " que he tratado de ser fuerte, como me pediste que fuera, oni-san" "pero se que en el fondo nunca dejare de ser la chica débil y llorona".

Las horas pasaron rápidamente el en silencio de sus miradas y nuevamente aquel ser tan frió y de extraña apariencia se retiro de la habitación.

Poco a poco la tarde fue desapareciendo para darle paso a la noche, "las noches en esta habitación son tan oscuras que no puedo ver mis lagrimas caer". – es mejor que sea asi.- "para así poder olvidar".

Se fue despojando de la ropa para entrar el tina, donde un baño de agua tibia la esperaba, - Ya nose cuantos llevo cerrada en este lugar, poco a poco la oscuridad atrapando mi solitaria alma".

_**Flash back**_

_**Una pequeña niña corria alegremente por el jardin de castillo, para acercarse cada vez mas un niño de sus misma edad.**_

_**Hola kurosaki-kun!!**_

_**Hola hime-chan!**_

_**Gracias por venir a jugar conmigo – dijo orihime**_

_**No es nada, hime-chan! – ichigo – su rostro mostraba gran sonrisa.**_

_**Si estas en algun problema yo te ayudare! – dijo Ichigo – porque somos amigos**_

_**Enserio!! … me lo prometes?! - pregunto orihme mientras su mirada reflejaba un brillo especial en sus ojos grises.**_

_**Te lo prometo hime-chan!.- luego de eso los dos cruzaron sus meñiques.**_

_**Fin flash **_

Pequeñas lagrimas surcaron aquellos ojos grises, para luego cubrirse el rostro con sus manos.- porque estoy recordando esto!!

Sálvame kurosaki-kun!! - Murmuro suavemente.

"ya no quiero seguir encerrada en este lugar"

Salio de la tina para luego abrigarse con una bata, salio del baño para luego sentar frente al espejo y cepillar su larga cabellera naranja.

Necesitaba tanto escuchar aquellas palabras.- "todo esta bien" pero ella sabia que eso no sucedería, nadie vendría abrazar y decirle que todo estaria. Le resultaba tan duro que nuevamente sus lágrimas se deslizaron por sus las mejilla de la joven princesa. Se coloco la pijama.

Y observo el techo que la cubria.. "salvame kurosaki-kun" … luego de eso quedo profundamente dormida.

**Gracias por leer el fic **

**No olviden dejar los comentarios**


	3. Orihime

**Capitulo 3**

Había transcurrido 2 meses desde la llegada ulquiorra …

"me da un poco miedo… pero en el fondo puede ser amable" – sonrío levemente.

La puerta se abrio… y era ulquiorra solamente – tengo noticias para ti! – dijo este con frialdad – tus amigos han invadido el castillo!

Orihime trato de esconder aquel sentimiento que recorría su cuerpo -¿Por qué?

¿Por qué mas?... Viene a salvarte! – respondió gélidamente.

"no quiero…quiero eso escuchar de nuevo" – su mano tembló un poco pero la sujete con la contra mano.

Recuerda que sigues viva… ¿porque tu mente y tu cuerpo existen? – el pregunto con fuerza.

"sino le digo lo que quiere escuchar nose que me pueda pasar!!" – Yo existo por Aizen y sus deseos – su rostro al pronunciar esto se había vuelto inexpresivo.

Ulquiorra la miro por unos instantes y luego se retiro de la habitación – "ni siquiera levanto una ceja cuando le pedí eso… que mujer tan fuerte".

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

Ahh demonios que molesto!!... ahí demasiadas trampas en este castillo!! – se quejaba ichigo.

Al parecer sabían que nosotros veníamos a salvar a orihme!

Ah esto es tu culpa ichi sino fuera sido tan impulsivo fuéramos podido crear un plan para salvarla! – dijo rukia levemente molesta.

Luego de terminar recorrer un largo pasillo llegaron a una enorme habitación que y que esta estaba dividida con varias puertas.

Entonces nos dividiremos! … yo tomare la puerta de la izquierda – dijo ichigo y se paro frente a la puerta.

Entonces yo tomare la puerta de la derecha que estaba frente a la puerta de ichigo. – dijo renji.

Yo eligo esta la puerta que se encontraba a la derecha de la puerta ichigo – dijo rukia.

Y la ultima puerta ishida y shadow juntos en la puerta que estaba al lado de la de rukia.

Como nos avisaremos si alguno llega encontrar a orihme primero? – pregunto ishida

Eleven sus reatsu a lo máximo y asi poder ubicarlo! – dijo rukia.

Hai!! – asintieron los demás.

Y asi cada uno giro las perillas de las puertas correspondientes y entraron a ellas…

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

"estando aquí encerrada poco a poco e perdido la voluntad y la fuerza para escapar de este lugar… tal vez lo echo porque no quiero ver a ninguno de mis amigos heridos"…

"y se esto para de alguna manera protegerlos" – decia esto mientras que se sentaban en su acostumbrada silla cerca de la ventana.

Nuevamente la puerta se abrió… esta vez no fue ulquiorra quien entro sino eran subordinadas de aizen… "y sabia que no venia con buenas intenciones, ya que siempre me miraba con odio y desprecio cuando aizen se me acercaba".

Vaya la princesita… esta sola!! –

Podremos jugar un poco con ella … ya que no se encuentra su perro guardián cerca!! - dijo menoly mientras se sentaba en el mueble.

De pronto me una de ella me sujeto por detrás mientras que la otra me bofeteaba, " yo no podía permitir que vieran mi dolor, asi que apuntaba la mirada en el suelo".

"por un momento temí por mi vida ya que una de ellas estaba acumulado un pequeño cero en su mano".

Fue repentinamente cuando una exposición voló la puerta de mi habitación…

* * *

_**GRACIAS POR LEER EL FIC!!**_ =)


	4. capitulo 3: Una Calida sonrisa

Hola a tods!

Despues de mucho tiempo me paso por aqui para dejarles una pequeña continuacion espero que les guste.

Le agradesco especialmente a** yuuki ** que recientemente me escribio un comentario que me animo a subir la conti a este fic

* * *

**Capitulo 3:**

_**Flash back**_

"_**porque se tardara tanto en llegar kurosaki-kun" – la pequeña princesa esperaba en la parte más lejos del jardín.**_

_**Lo siento hime-chan .– decía corriendo el pelinaranja – hoy he traido a una nueva amiga! .- mas tras de el venia una niña de la mis edad que ellos**_

_**Ichigo idiota me dejas atrás! – decía la chica pelinegro con la respiración entre cortada**_

_**Sino te fuera demorado en llegar! - dijo ichigo con mala cara.**_

_**Jeje… veo que se lleva bien! – dijo sonriendo alegremente**_

_**Me llamo rukia, en encanta de conocerte!**_

_**Me llamo orihime!, un placer conocerte!**_

_**Vamos jugar! – dijo bastante animado el pelinaranja!**_

"_**que flores más bonitas" – mira rukia … ichigo!**_

_**Rukia he ichigo se dieron la vuelta y se alejaron de ella… - No se vaya! No me dejen sola! – orihime corrió y corrió pero no los pudo alcanzar hasta que tropezó y cayó al suelo, sus lagrimas no tardaron aparecer. - ichigooo!**_

_**Fin flash back**_

Despertó a mitad de la noche orihime se encogió entre las sabanas y lloro en silencio hasta que darse dormida.

A la mañana siguiente se levanto sin ánimo se vistió ya que pronto abrirían la puerta para traerme el desayuno y decidio esperar sentada junto a la ventana, "ya puedo más, tengo miedo". La puerta a se abrió – buenos días hime-sama! Le traido el desayuno aquí se lo dejo. Orihme no despego la mirada de la ventana.

Ya puedes retirar yo me encargare de ella – dijo apareciendo repentinamente ulquiorra.

La sirvienta cerró la puerta dejándolos solos… - ven a comer! – le ordeno el ojiverde, pero se sorprendió al no recibir las típicas respuesta de negación de orihime, asi que decidió acerca a ella para verla de cerca, la mirada de la chica se encontraba fija en la ventana pero sin vida, parecía una muñeca sin vida, algo que él no comprendía muy bien.

Que te sucede?

Porque estas asi?

De pronto orihime reacciono y lo abrazo sus lagrimas no pararon de salir por par de horas – Ya estas más tranquila? – pregunto el chico de piel pálida.

Si me siento mejor - se limpio la cara y retrocedió – Gracias! – orihime le mostro una cálida sonrisa, y luego se sentó a desayunar.

Ulquiorra se encontraba sin palabras era la primera vez que alguien le sonreía de esa manera.

Que deliciosa esta la comida! – la pelinaranja comió con más animo hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía asi.

"me siento mucho mejor… ulquiorra después de todo no es un mal chico", la puerta se abrió de nuevo era momento de que ulquiorra se marchara, la sirvienta se llevo la bandeja, mientras que el ojiverde se acercaba hacia la puerta era hora de que se retirase.

Hasta mañana ulquiorra! – orihime se paro y se inclino a un poco asi un lado sonriendo amablemente. Ulquiorra no despejo sus ojos de la chica pelinaranja que le resultaba extraña.

()()()()()()()()()()

En otro lado en pueblo llamado karakura…

Las cosas en esta muy mal desde ese tirano de Aizen se apodero del mando de este país – dijo una chica de cabello negro.

Tenemos que reunir más compañeros si quieres hacer una rebelión para poder salvar orihime – dijo ishida

No será nada fácil rescatarla, mi fuentes aseguran que orihime se encuentra encerrada en la habitación más alta del palacio y custodia por guardia muy poderoso – menciono renji.

Tenemos que parar las ambiciones de aizen! – dijo ichigo.

"espera un poco más inoue"…

* * *

Gracias por leer el capi

Espero sus comentarios!

bye =)

kiss =x


End file.
